


A Peace Offering

by Alona



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: Debbie isn't impressed.





	A Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



"Debbie. Deb. Deborah." 

"What? Can't talk, busy hallucinating my dead brother's ghost." 

"I'm not a – really? Come on, Deb, open the door, this is embarrassing." 

"Sorry, can't hear you, you're dead." 

" _Open the fucking door._ "

" _Thank_ you, Lou, I'm glad there's one adult here, and, may I just say, that's a stunning dressing gown, don't tell me my sister picked it out." 

"Rusty did, actually."

"It's a great color on you. Of course, every color – "

"Hey. Hey, no flirting with my partner." 

"Oh, you're done sulking."

"Did you bring me a job, _Danny_?"

"Did I – ? Come on." 

"All right. Talk."


End file.
